Living in Turmoil
by BlueMonarch
Summary: Life's questions are hard to answer, especially when its the same ones that are pressing your entire life. Only now, the speculations are gone. For her the question is: who am I in this world... For him: is there really such a thing as love...


**_Hello readers, I just would like to say this is my first story I'm publishing here, so feedback is definitely welcome. I started this thinking I would only have Hinatas's pov but Sasuke's just sorta flowed so here will be a sasuhina story... please let me know what you think. :-)_**

**_Enjoy._**

_**Chapter** 1_

Living in this world with so many questions, some are meaningful some are not even worth asking. In my life I have had to overcome quite a lot to be where I am. No one knows how much, not truly. I have been through losing my mother, being the blacksheep of my family, a basic banishment from my title as heiress to the Hyuga head, I have been the friendless outcast at the academy and the burden of team 8, and, most hurtful of all, unrequited love. So going through all this makes me pose the question: who am I in this world?

* * *

Life isn't what I had planned. Nothing, not even in the beginning. What is point of anything when everything is a lie? Love, it's an illusion. It seems to be something everyone is after yet no one can truly attain. The only love that has proven isn't even the type of love that people truly search for. The only love I know is of brothers. Itachi is gone, but Naruto is still here. After learning of the progression of the Sharingan, I am at true realization of who Naruto is to me. He is my brother. I hate making myself seem sentimental, but he was the only person who went as far as Itachi. He never gave up on me, I owe him. However, so much of my gratitude lies with Itachi. But back to the love thing. There is no girl that I can think of who I actually could see myself with. Which is why I had to break Sakura's heart one more time. I wish it wasn't this way. I wish I could understand the attachment of that kind of love.

It was better for her to be alone than to be with someone who didn't feel the same. It took her a few months, but her and Naruto are happy together now. Its not as if I didn't take time to think about her and I together, I even spent time with her. I found her just as annoying as I did back when we were genin. I truly just haven't met a girl yet that hasn't annoyed the hell out me. I sit beside the Flame Stone in the memorial area. This is where my brother's name is written. He is written here where the Hokages are, because he truly loved his village. In life and death, he had the Will of Fire.

The entire Uchiha clan's estate was handed over to me because I helped bring the war to a close. When I showed up I did mean what I said when I stated I would be the next Hokage. No one seems to trust me, but I have great plans for this village. And honestly, I don't care who trusts me. I am the best for the job aside from Naruto, but learning from the First Hokage and Madara's mistakes, It would only make sense I would be the next Hokage. As of right now, Tsunade is still determining. She plans on making a decision within the next six months to a year.

She didn't have the confidence in me, but I convinced her to take a period of time for determining her successor. Not that I will define that word, however Naruto and I have talked about it and even if he becomes the 6th Hokage, I will be instated the 7th immediately and we will do things together. Its probably an odd thing, but I have come to trust him and pretty much only him. He truly does stick to his word. As I sit here thinking about all this, I have every doubt that anyone will be okay with my becoming Hokage. Oh well. They'll get over it, I didn't need any of them in the past, and I won't need their friendships now. I just need them to respect me.

* * *

I know that all my progress is owed to Naruto, his nindo is also my nindo. I learned perseverance and in turn developed strength from this promise to myself. I wish him so much happiness, he truly deserves it, and if it is with Sakura, then great. I know how she felt when Sasuke rejected her love. I know it exactly. It was the same way I felt when Naruto brought the news to me. He was a bit more tactful than Sasuke was to Sakura. Sakura was asking and asking for the truth, so Sasuke just abruptly blurted it out he couldn't love someone so annoying. Whereas with Naruto, I was quiet, hanging onto his every word, when he nervously stated he just didn't feel the same.

I am walking through the village now. My mind is completely in thoughts of what life may have in store for me now that things have taken such a turn. I thought about maybe being with Kiba, because he had asked me out, but I truly think he's too much of a brother to me now, especially since Neji is gone. I realize that's where I have been walking mindlessly. The memorial. Neji, how much I have missed him. Tenten is not quite the same, she had lost the man she loved and he died before giving her the life together he had promised to her. Not that any shinobi can promise that.

It's so hard to deal with my father now. Neji. My tears seem to be clawing at my eyes, but he died out of his own will; he died saving myself, and Naruto, giving everyone a boost of comradery. His sacrifice was a clear turning point for the war to be won. I walk toward the five large stones, one for each Shinobi Village. Death. There are so many names on this leaf-shaped stone. I sit on my knees with my hand cupped together in my lap; I take a deep breath. There is someone sitting next to the Flame Stone, I pretend not to notice him.


End file.
